


Like Ice Into My Heart

by Foxsuke (ShadowRese)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/Foxsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thor, wait for me! Take me with you, brother, please!" - Loki is left behind when Thor plans an overnight adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ice Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this particular fandom, I hope the work is up to standard. The idea for this fic came to me after watching Tom's slumber party interview with Josh Horowitz. (I do not own any of the characters or brands.)

     Loki ran as fast as his little eight year old legs could carry him. He carried a bag slung over his shoulder than banged against his hip as he raced down the castle steps.

     "Thor, wait for me! Take me with you, brother, please!" Loki took the last three steps in a jump, expecting to see Thor, Fandral, and Hogun in the main hall. His boots hitting the marble floor were the only sounds he heard.

  
      Stopping and looking around him, he called out, "Thor? Are you here, brother?" He received no answer.

  
      "They've gone," came a small and high pitched voice from behind him.

  
      Turning around, he narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "Sif, what are you doing spying on me? I am a Prince of Asgard, I can have you punished for that if I want to," he spat petulantly.

   
      Sif ignored Loki's agression. "Loki, I am sorry they did not wait for you. I understand how you feel. I wanted to go as well, but Volstagg said I was only a little girl and would be scared once it got dark, and then they would have to bring me back to the city, and I would ruin their fun."

  
      "Volstagg was right, you are just a foolish, little girl, and nobody wants you around!" Loki sneered at Sif. He was hurt, and wanted to make someone feel as bad as he did. "Go away and leave me alone!" he shouted at her, before storming up the stairs, back to his quarters.

  
      Banging the door open, Loki threw his bag on the floor. He could feel the rage building inside his small, thin chest and the tears beginning to leak from his impossibly large, green eyes. Letting loose a scream, he began stripping the linens from his bed, throwing his pillow to the floor, kicking it till it burst, spilling large, white feathers everywhere.  
Before long, the young prince was tired out, his anger and fury leaving him in a rush, leaving him hollow inside. He looked around the room he used to share with his brother, until Allfather had decided it was time for Thor to have quarters of his own.

  
      Loki turned and left the room, trudging along the corridor until he reached the room where Thor now slept. He placed his hand on the door for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should enter. Finally, he made up his mind, and eased the door open slowly. Looking around the room, he could see the evidence of his brother's swift departure.

  
      Clothes were strewn across the floor, and Thor's fine, soft boots sat in the corner of the room. His brother must have exchanged these for the sturdier pair their parents had had made for him on his last birthday. With slow, deliberate steps, Loki crossed to Thor's bed, and threw himself on top of it. He buried his face in the pillow that still carried his beloved brother's scent, and let himself cry.

  
      The tears seemed as though they would never end, and soon Loki was sobbing uncontrollably, and barely able to catch breath. "Why didn't you wait for me, Thor? Why?'' Loki whispered to himself.

  
      Was his brother so blind that he could not see Loki's devotion and love for him? Thor was his brother, and his only friend. The others only tolerated him for Thor's sake. Well, all except for Sif, who had only ever been kind to him, but Loki did not need her. He did everything he could to make her turn from him. He only hoped one day it would finally work.

    
      While the Asgardian prince exhausted himself, Frigga stood silently in the doorway. The boy's back was to her, and he had not yet seen or heard her. The woman's heart broke for her adopted son. When Odin had brought the infant home, she had warmed to him instantly. He had been so small and pale, and her heart had swelled with maternal instinct to nurture and protect. Yes, she would have words with her elder son when he returned on the morrow. She would not see Loki so easily dismissed and forgotten again.

  
      Finally, after what seemed like hours, Loki's cries had ceased, and his breathing had evened out. When he rolled over onto his back, Frigga could see that his eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell steadily, save for the little shuddering breaths he took ever so often, the remnants of his bout of weeping.

  
      She padded into the room as quietly as possible, and pulled the blanket over her son's small body. Frigga smoothed his inky, black tresses from his face, and kissed Loki lightly on the forehead. She laid her hand upon his soft and pale cheek, whispering, "Sleep, my darling prince. Your mother loves you, always."  
Loki smiled in his sleep, and Frigga knew he had felt her sentiment, even if he had not heard her words. She backed out of the room carefully, not wanting to make a sound lest she rouse the boy. Her mind was already going over the words she would say to Thor in the morning.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
      Loki opened his eyes and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. The light shining through the glass was not quite right, and the bedding underneath him did not feel like his own. The boy bolted upright and looked around wildly, until his gaze settled upon the strapping, blond boy sitting at the desk on the far wall. "Thor?"

  
      "Yes, it's me, Loki. May I come and sit beside you on the bed?" Thor asked.

  
      Bristling at the words, Loki snapped, "This is your room. Sit wherever you like."

  
      Thor looked properly chastised at that, and shook his head in negation. "No, Loki. You are my brother. Everything I have I would share with you."

  
     "Yet not your friends, or your fun," Loki retorted. "I chased after you, you know. I ran as fast as I could, but you were already gone. You left me behind, as you left Sif, a stupid, mewling little girl."

  
      Thor's face darkened for a moment, before he spoke again. Choosing his words carefully, he admonished his brother. "That is unkind of you to say. Sif is not any of the names you called her. She is my friend, and she would be yours as well if you would but give her a chance."

  
      "I don't want to give that little snot a chance! And I am unkind? What of you, and the others? Were you not unkind when you left me here alone, when you knew how much I wanted to go with you?" Loki shouted at his brother, the pain returning to the forefront once more. It never really left him after all.

  
      "Apologies, little brother. I did not think. You know I love you above all others, and I will prove it. I shall not leave you behind again. I swear it." As he spoke, he walked to the bed and sat down beside his brother. He placed a protective arm around his shoulders. Thor would always be Loki's biggest advocate, and his most loyal guardian. How though would he protect his brother against himself, and his sometimes selfish and thoughtless actions?

  
      "Do you forgive me, Loki? Can we put this behind us, and forget it ever happened? I love you, my brother." Thor spoke softly to the hurt little boy beside him.

  
      Sighing heavily, Loki answered, "You are forgiven brother. And I love you as well, even though I sometimes do not know how to show it."  
Thor smiled widely, and pulled his little brother into a crushing embrace. Frozen for a moment, Loki soon softened and returned the gesture. He did love his brother, and he had spoken true. He could forgive Thor, but he had not said he would forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title for this fic is taken from The Cure's "Cold"


End file.
